Sword Knight
Sword Knight is an enemy character in the Kirby series who gives the Sword copy ability when eaten. He also appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as an ally and a servant of Meta Knight. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sword Knights first appeared in Kirby's Adventure for the NES. Here they try to cut Kirby with their swords and can also block most projectiles thrown at them. Kirby gets the Sword ability when he swallows one. Blade Knight, a similar foe, also makes his first appearance in this game. Both knights behave the same way. ''Kirby Air Ride'' In Kirby Air Ride, Sword Knights return riding on hoverboards. Once a Kirby gets close to one, it will swing its sword wildly at him until he passes. Unlike most enemies in the game, Sword Knights rarely appear in large groups. At most two or three might appear to gang up on Kirby. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sword Knight appears as an enemy in this game, but only in Revenge of the King, where he replaced Blade Knight. Sword Knight blocks projectiles and is a lot more aggressive than Blade Knight. As usual, they give the Sword ability, however, Kirby can't call on Sword Knight to be a helper. He can only call for Blade Knight. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight can call on a Sword Knight to assist him. He has most of Meta Knight's basic abilities and moves. By default, Sword Knight is computer-controlled, but a second player is able to control him. Whether a Sword Knight or Blade Knight is summoned is done randomly. A Sword Knight also appears in Helper to Hero with orange armor and a blue and red torso, and unlike Blade Knight, can use an upwards-thrust attack. Other Games In many games, Sword Knight appears as the main source of the Sword ability. They appear primarily on handheld systems such as Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, and their tactics remain the same as they did since their debut in Kirby's Adventure. To date, their only appearance on a 3D game has been Kirby Air Ride. In the anime Sword Knight (simply called "Sword" in the anime) is one of Meta Knight's servants. He and Blade Knight tried to rob Meta Knight, but Meta Knight rescued them from the monster WolfWrath. Also seen in this flash-back, he is wielding a mace, a possible reference to Mace Knight. He speaks normally in the Japanese dub and English version, although for some reason Blade Knight does not. In the English version, Sword Knight also speaks with an Australian accent. In the episode Cooking Up Trouble, it is revealed that Blade Knight and himself always wanted be chefs, but they were too afraid to tell Meta Knight about it. Related Enemies *Blade Knight *Heavy Knight Trivia *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the enemy Sword Knight is more aggressive than Blade Knight and the Helper has an additional attack. This fighting distinction carried over to Kirby Mass Attack, where it has slightly more HP. *As with Heavy Knight and Blade Knight, Sword Knight's face is never shown. *Sword Knight is one of two characters able to use an upwards thrust, the other being Meta Knight. *His English voice changes in Fright to the Finish'/'Fight to the Finish. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Sword Knight's eyes cannot be seen. *Strangely, the Sword Knight helper in Meta Knightmare Ultra is purple, but the Sword Knight seen on said sub-game's title screen is colored like the one from the anime, being a shade of aqua or a similar color. This is likely because the helpers' colors are the normal enemy colors from other games (or in some cases the normal enemy colors are the helper's colors). Appearances *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (remake of Kirby Super Star) *''Kirby Mass Attack'' (latest appearance) Category:Kirby Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anime Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Heroes